With the miniaturization of a semiconductor device, miniaturization required for lithography has become severe. As one miniaturizing method of the semiconductor device by using the lithography, there is a process of using nanoimprint lithography. The nanoimprint lithography is a method of transferring a pattern of a template having minute concaves and convexes onto a transfer resist on a wafer in a manner of pressing a mold. In such conventional technology, it is desired to accurately perform alignment between layers in performing pattern formation by using imprint lithography.